A new Life
by winry104
Summary: What happens after Will and Lyra are separated? Do they ever see each other again? Will they move on to someone else? Find out...READ READ READ! And please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mirrored thoughts

Lyra lay awake in her bed early one morning in spring. Pantalimon was still curled up on the comforter next to her. It was only 6:30 but she woke up thinking of Will again and couldn't sleep. She held the golden compass in her hands. Even though she couldn't work it anymore. She liked the feel of the cold metal against her pale skin. She sighed and plopped the metal instrument on her bed at her feet.

She heard a noise in the other bed across the room. She wondered if her roommate Nelie was awake yet.

"Hey, you awake?" Lyra whispered. She heard a moan and Nelie rolled over in bed. Her rabbit demon watchful next to her.

"Ya, I couldn't sleep." She yawned. "I keep thinking about Kyle, I'm thinking if he doesn't ask me out today then I'll do it myself."

"That's good, I guess." She was still thinking about Will.

"Are you thinking about Will again? It's no use he's all the way in Nebraska."

Lyra had told Nelie about Will, sorta. She told her they had met while Will was on vacation and visited Jordan college. Then she said they spent a lot of time together and had fallen in love over the summer. Will lived in the U.S. and had to go back at the end of August. She tried to stick to the general story as much as possible. Very few people knew about the other worlds.

"I know, but I might see him again if he comes back on vacation or if I go over..." She was cut off by Nelie.

"Oh come on, you told me yourself that Will's family doesn't have the money to come out here again, and you can't leave till you've finished school. By that time he will have forgotten about you." She wasn't being mean, she just didn't want Lyra fantasizing about something that couldn't be. She had nagged on Lyra to go out with Jason. Lyra insisted that they were just friends, but they both knew that he liked her. She said even if he asked Lyra out she would say no. She would never be unfaithful to Will. Lyra didn't think she could ever love anyone other than Will anyway.

"I wonder if he's awake right now?" She pondered.

Nelie rolled her eyes. Was this girl ever going to move on? It had been two years since he left.

"Get up Will, or you'll miss your ride!" Ugh! That was his mom. She was much better ever since he got back. When he first got back he wasn't sure how much he could tell her about dad without upsetting her. In the end he decided not to tell her that his dad wasn't dead, just that he was unable to come home, and that he missed her and wanted to come home. Also that he learned to accept where he was and be happy. Since she knew he was safe and happy she could finally be happy too.

"Will! Mary will be here in half an hour! Get down here and eat!" His mom roared up the stairs. She was defiantly back to old mom again. He didn't see Kirjarva around, she was probably still out on her midnight prowl.

"I'm coming mom!" He yanked open his dresser draws and pulled out a collared shirt, and navy blue shorts, he hated uniform. A fresh pair of boxers and his last pair of knee high socks. At the bottom of his drawer was his knife.

All the memories flooded back into his conscious mind. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of them in two years, but it had been awhile. He felt ashamed, his cheeks flushed and he turned away from the knife. How long had it been since he thought of her? Two weeks? Three? He wondered if Lyra was thinking of him right now. Knowing her she probably moved on and left him as a memory. How long had it been since he'd seen her, he thought two years, roughly estimating. He still loved her even though they could never be together. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever love again.

"Will! Do I have to keep yelling like this!"

"Five minutes Mum!" Lyra was so very pretty and smart, surly someone had asked her out by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Severed hearts

"Go out with me Lyra."

"Jason I could never...I...there's..."She didn't want to hurt him, she was his friend.

"I see..., it's about this Will guy again. "He sounded annoyed. "Lyra, I've waited two years for you to forget about him. I understood how you felt in the beginning, you loved him and he left. But now it's just too much. I can't hold it in, I love you Lyra."

She knew this was going to happen. Nelie had told her it would eventually. He was a very handsome boy, one of the smartest in their class, but she would never betray Will. As she watched him cross the hall toward her after lunch with that determined look in his eyes, his raven Jaileen on his shoulder she had dreaded it.

"Don't do this Jason, we're friends...I could never..." A tear slid down her flushed cheeks.

"Lyra, there's no possible way you didn't know how I feel about you. For two years, ever since the first day I saw you. I've been carrying your books, helping you in particle physics and eating lunch with you and Nelie almost every day." He was sounding frantic now.

"Jason, I can't love you like you love me. Can't we just be friends." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"No we can't, I love you too much, it would be weird to be just friends after today."

She knew what was next, but she was so afraid of what her reaction would be. She still loved Will so much, It was like a fire burning in her heart that would never go cold. Yet, she cared so much for Jason more than friendship. She wished she could go back to Will and cry in his loving arms.

"I'll always love you Lyra, even if you can't love me back." He wiped away her tears and then gave her a quick kiss. Lyra stood there stock still unable to move. When it was over he gave her a sad look and turned to go to his next class.

"I'm so, sorry." Was all Lyra managed to choke out before he disappeared into the crowd outside. She thought she saw Jaileen turn and look at her with cold eyes before he was gone.

She didn't know how long she stood there for. Pan came to her then, he had been away most of the day. He climbed up her long pleated skirt and she hugged him against her chest, tears still slid down her face. She didn't know what to do. She still wanted to be Jason's friend, but it would be too painful for him.

"Pan...Pan...What are we going to do?" She sobbed into his lush red fur. They had developed a very strong bond, and Pan could feel what Lyra was feeling even when he was away. When Jason kissed her he could feel the stab of pain, confusion, and longing. He had guessed what had happened and come immediately to her.

"I know I can't love anyone other than Will and I don't think you can either after he touched you." Lyra was trying to be practical about it, but love isn't practical.

"No, I can't. I knew it would be hard to let go of Will and Kirjava, but I never thought of how it would be if someone else loved you like Will did."

"Oh Pan...Pantalimon, I don't want to hurt him. She sank down to her knees still clutching Pan to her breast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret Garden

Lyra heard footsteps running towards her, a voice cried out,

"Lyra, Lyra, guess what?! I'm going out with..." The footsteps sopped suddenly, "Lyra, what's wrong, are you crying?" She felt an arm around her shoulders and was startled, why was it wet? She looked up from her hand and saw it was raining outside. She then looked beside her at the girl next to her, Nelie of course. The one who was always there. She cried harder and hugged her.

"Lyra, please tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

"Jason," she gasped between sobs, "he said he...loves me, but I can't love him." Nelie was silent.

"I know you said this would happen but I wasn't ready, and I hurt him..." She broke down again into Nelie's arms as she stroked her golden hair and replied,

"I know how you feel about Will , it's like the way I fell about Kyle. I..." Lyra cut her off.

"No, you don't get it. What I fell for Will is nothing like what you "feel" for Kyle if that's what you even call it. You're just obsessed with him 'cause he's sooo "smart" and "cuuute". He's your "prince"." She took a deep breath and stabbed out the last words, "Will is my whole world! You will never know what true love is." Her voice broke on the last note and she turned to run out into the pouring rain, but not before she saw the shocked, hurt look and Nelie's face. It asked why, why do you hate me all of a sudden.

Her emotions were in complete disarray now, she didn't know what to do or if what she said was true. She still had Nelie's hurt face imprinted into the backs of her eyes. She was, angry, hurt confused, lonely, crowded, and longing for Will. She ran through the streets of London, her tears blended with the rain. She charged down alleys and deserted streets. Past shops and houses. Splashing through puddles. When she reached the gate she started to slow. She was soaked to the skin and Pan's once red soft coat was matted and sodden.

"Finally, we're here." She gasped in relief. She walked down the path through the neon flowers and plopped down on the bench. "Our secret garden."

When the bell finally rang dismissing school Will knew exactly where he wanted to go. He called his mom and said he was going to be into town to go to the movies. She said to be home by six so he hopped on the bus and headed towards the heart of London.

On his way to London he thought about all the wonderful days he had spent with Lyra and Pan. In the forest when they had shared their first kiss. Walking back through the meadow hand in hand, on the river bank when Pan and Kirjava had taken their permanent forms. He wanted to feel her touch again, to hold her...but he knew he shouldn't be thinking of that, it was not possible.

As he neared the old black gate to the garden it started to rain. When he got to the bench he saw Kirjava curled up underneath it staying dry. He picked her up and held her close. Then as he sat down on the bench he felt something peculiar happen, he felt that Lyra was sitting in the same exact place in the world. He had visited this place quit a few time since he had parted with Lyra, but this had never happened before. He heard a ripping sound pierce the air in front of him and he looked through a window into another world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A new world

'Ahhh crap my head hurts' was the first thing Lyra thought. What happened? She was trying to remember. She had been sitting on the bench in their garden when she felt this peculiar sensation, she couldn't quite describe it. Then seconds after that a window to a world she had never seen before opened up before her. She had then been sucked into it almost like a magnet, but it hadn't been a smooth ride. It was like the world was far away and she had to travel through space* to get there. Sometime in her traveling she had gone unconscious. She realized that she was laying on something, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. It was painful to open her eyes, they felt heavy and tired. When she finally managed to blink, all of her senses came back at once.

Above her was a swaying palm tree, outlined against the morning sky of another world. In the background there was a beautiful ocean breaking on a sandy beach. Off in the distance there was another island, with and exotic looking jungle. Paradise. She turned her head to the left and saw something she never thought she would see again in her whole life.

Will hit the sand hard, skidding into a palm tree. An obscenely large coconut fell on his foot and he sweared really loudly. What the hell had just happened? He had just been sucked into a random world, but he hadn't used his knife. He had just felt this weird sensation and boom, here he was. Not a bad place, it smelled like the sea and looked like an island you would find in the Caribbean. He got up and took off his shoe, a nice baseball shaped bruise was developing on his right foot, great. He shook the sand off himself and turned around to see another shape 100 yards down the beach, it looked like...but that was impossible, wasn't it? Or was it, Will was thinking that after his travel to this world nothing was impossible.

As he neared the figure his guess was confirmed, it was Lyra. He felt so happy inside but what if she was hurt, or worse. What if she had moved on to another just as he feared? He sunk to his knees in front of her, he didn't care if she was with someone else, he still loved her and he would take care of her no matter what.

"WILL!?" Lyra exclaimed. She sat up fast, which was the wrong thing to do, her head started throbbing and her back felt was stiff. She gasped in pain and Will extended a hand toward her but drew it back unsure.

"Lyra..., are you hurt? You should lie back down." In spite of the pain Lyra smiled.

"Of course I'm ok, I've never been better in my life! Will how are you here?!" She practically knocked him over with her embrace. But he didn't hug her back and she was confused.

"Will? What's wrong?" She pulled back to see his face, a confused mass of emotions.

"Lyra, I don't know how to put this, but I don't know if you still...you know...feel the same as before I didn't want to rush you..." His voice trailed off and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will you've got to be kidding me! How could I ever love anyone other than you? In fact just today I turned down one of the guys from my school who wanted to go out with me. I'll always love you Will, from now till I die." She said this all in a rush and was breathless to see what Will had to say. She looked up in astonishment to see he was crying tears of joy.

"I will always be yours Lyra, as long as you are mine." He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her gently and slowly, they had all the time in the world together, for now and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time

Lyra lay on her back in the warm sand. The cool ocean breeze made her hair fly in her face. She could feel the warm water tickle her toes. She looked over to her hand lying on the sand wrapped around Will's, Pan and Kirjava curled up together soaking up the still rising sun. This was too good to be true. She sat up slowly, being careful not to disturb Will. How did they get here? Where was here and way? And why only her and Will?

"Why?" She asked out loud. Will sat up too, tracing his fingers absently across her hand, then sitting her hand gently in her lap.

"I don't know...I think it has something to do with us being in the same place at the same time but in different worlds." Pan and Kirjava looked up and wandered over to the laps of their humans.

"I also think that maybe this world is on a completely different clock, I feel as if no time has passed, and yet I know that it has. It's a strange feeling." She said this while stroking Pan's tail, and he looked up to answer.

"I think Lyra is right. I think when you two sat down on that bench you opened a special world, a world separate from all others, in space and time."

"Well wherever or whenever this is I don't care. I'm just happy we're all here together." Kirjava joined in on the conversation. Will took Lyra's hand again in both of his, looking sad but serious.

"Lyra, as much as I would love to stay here forever with you, we have to-"

"I know Will. We must go back to our own worlds," She said knowingly. Her expression of sad certainty turned to worried confusion, "But how?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Going back

"This sounds stupid but...maybe you should try using your alitheometer. I know you haven't been able to work it, but it may be worth a try." Kirjava suggested reasonably. Lyra wordlessly slipped the golden instrument out from under her school robes. She tucked it between her two hands with a determined look on her face. She carefully tucked her hair behind each ear and set the instrument to ask the question, "How do we get out of this world?" Will was only half surprised when the arrows spun to the answer and Lyra could see the answer. Will could tell before Lyra said it that the answer suppressed her. She looked up at Pan, Kirjava and then Will.

"It's so simple." Lyra exclaimed. "All we have to do is go back to the exact spot we entered this world at the same time tomorrow, and we'll be sent back."

"But how much time will have passed in the other world?" Will questioned.

"Only a few minutes per day pass, so we don't have to worry about anyone being suspicious. We just need to hope there's no one around while we are in transport." Lyra was sounding increasingly excited.

"So we can meet whenever we want, and be together for a whole day!" Will practically jumped on Lyra in his excitement, and Pan and Kirjava started play fighting in the sand. Will and Lyra stayed clutched to each other, so enthralled about this prospect. Will finally pulled away and took Lyra's hand in both of His. He looked up into her big beady eyes that were filled with tears of joy. The wind kicked up and Will tucked a stray piece of Lyra's hair behind her ear. Lyra blushed and looked down at their hands. Will gently lifted her chin back up so he could look her in the eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore, he kissed her. Not gently, but fiercely. With so much passion that Lyra's arms twined around his neck and Will's tangled in her long blond hair. They could finally be together, but there were more obstacles to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Darkness

They stood on opposite ends of the beach waiting for the darkness to sweep them back across dimensions. Pan was on Lyra's shoulders, her hair billowing out around him. Kirjava was curled in Wills arms, tucked away from the harsh wind. Suddenly the wind grew harsh and kicked up sand so that they both shielded their eyes. The waves roared up in a storm of foam and the darkness encircled them. Lyra was crying tears of sheer joy.

"See you on Sunday!" She cried above the howl of the wind. Then she was completely engulfed in darkness. Her tears of joy turned to those of fear as she realized the troubles that awaited her, "Jason..." She wailed in a choked voice. Pan curled tighter around her shoulders as a tear slid from her chin and was whisked into the abyss. She was lost to unconsciousness.

When Will woke up he was in a pristine white room. It was plain, clean and striking. He realized he was hooked up to a device of some sort. He'd never been in a hospital, and been the patient before. He was dressed in a light blue gown and nothing else, but he was covered by a thin white sheet. His reverie was interrupted by an excited movement at his bedside.

"Will! You're ok, I was getting worried, they said it was just a knock on the head, no blood and no serious damage but you've been out for a few hours now." All her sentences blended together in a flurry of words as she looked down on him anxiously. Will figured out then that he must have passed out after coming through the darkness into his world. He needed an excuse, they would ask questions.

"I'm fine mom don't worry. I was taking a walk after school and I tripped and hit my head on the bench."Will lied smoothly, which made him feel uncomfortable. "I assume the police found me?"

"Yes, that's right. When you didn't come home for dinner I called them and asked them to look for you. They searched along the school route and found you pretty fast. OH!" She remembered something and turned to the door, "MARY!" she called, "Will's up!" Mary burst in and lunged towards Will to hug him. As she pulled away she noticed something in Will's hair. Sand.

"There's no sand in the garden where they found you is there?" she inquired skeptically.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth

Lyra hit the ground so hard she couldn't breathe. She kneeled on all fours in the dirt of a flower bed trying to get some oxygen into her lungs. To her horror a hand patted her back gently and brushed a tear from her eye. Who was it? Had they seen her arrive? Once she had regained her breathing she looked up into the face of her best friend Nelie. She flinched back remembering the last time she had seen her; shocked and hurt in the cafeteria. Then she noticed something worse; Nelie's eyes were red and puffy with tears.

"Neli-e-" She managed to choke out. Nelie smiled weakly and put her finger to her lips, telling her not to speak.

"I'm ok Lyra, I was just worried about you." She explained. "After you left the cafeteria I realized that everything you said about Kyle was right." She looked down at her hands, ashamed.

"No, I was wrong to say those things, even if some of them were true." Then Lyra remembered why she was here. She gasped, "Did you...see-"

"Yes, but don't' worry I know a lot more than you think." She smiled mischievously finding Lyra's shocked expression humorous.

"What...what do you mean...about the "worlds" or about..."She trailed off trying to see if Nelie knew what she was talking about.

"About Will you mean?" Lyra gapped at her. "You are a good lair Lyra, but let's just say I have a sixth sense when it comes to this sort of thing."

"So...you never bought that story about me meeting Will on vacation..." She was still amazed. Nelie was shaking her head.

"I knew something more...shall we say...profound had happened, not just a summer romance." Lyra nodded, still confused, but starting to get the picture.

"How exactly did you figure that out?..." Something was wrong about Nelie's appearance. It took her a minute to pinpoint what it was.

"Nelie...where's Eric, where's you demon?"

"Oh crap!" Nelie said bluntly. Then she closed her eyes and murmured something under her breathe. No more than half a minute later a small finch arrived, smoothly turning into a hopping rabbit as it landed.

Lyra sat stunned for the next minute before realization flooded her features.

"You're a witch, aren't you !" Nelie smiled slyly, nodding her head.

Sand! Will had completely forgotten about that. Only someone like Lyra would remember such a minute detail as that. He struggled to come up with an excuse, but could think of none so he just remained silent. His mother was looking concerned and confused by Mary's remark.

"What garden?" Will's mom asked excitedly.

"Oh, just one that he takes a shortcut through to get to the bus." Mary lied easily, not wanting Will's mom to go into one of her episodes.

"Oh, is that all? Well I have to get back to work soon." She glanced at her watch and then kneeled by Will's bed.

"Are you going to be ok Will?" She questioned, holding his hand. Will, rolled his eyes, tying to play it off as nothing,

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I just tried to jump over a bench and hit my head, it's nothing to serious." He smiled meekly. She responded by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. She seemed to brighten as she made her way out the door.

"Take care of him for me Mary, I'll see you tonight for dinner?" Will's mom asked practically skipping out the door. She sometimes had sudden mood changes like this. It was better than her former state, but it still worried Will.

"Ok, hun. Don't push yourself too hard at the office." She waved as Will's mom vanished and immediately shut the door once she was gone, giving Will a critical look. Will looked out the window guiltily. But he hadn't done anything wrong, right? When he turned back Mary and her bird demon where examining him carefully. Mary looked confused as she plucked a stray hair off from Will's own dark mass.

It was one of Lyra's long blond ones. Will felt his heart speed up. He was going to have to tell Mary what was going on, and he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Then again it would be nice to share what had happened in the last "day". Mary was about the only person in the world who he would trust to tell anyways. He decided it was a good thing that Mary had noticed the inconsistencies and not someone else. Mary was brushing curiously at something on his cheek when she gasped,

"Will!" She looked at him astonished. He finger was slightly pink with lipstick. Will sighed, now he really had to tell her.

"Mary...I-" Will tried to explain but Mary cut him off, abruptly hugging him tightly.

"Will! You've finally moved on! I didn't think it would happen. But here we are after two years with a girl-friend!" Will gaped at her, not understanding where she was coming up with this conclusion.

"Tell me who it is Will. Wait no don't tell me...I'll guess..." She trailed off trying to think of who it could be.

"Mary, it's not-" Will was becoming slightly annoyed with her now as she interrupted him again,

"I know! It's that girl on the softball team! The one with the short brown hair...what's her name..." Will rolled his eyes. No it defiantly had nothing to do with Sarah. She had been his friend since he had gotten back from his "adventures" with Lyra. There had never been any romantic intent between them.

"Oh, it's Sarah! Right!" Will was passed annoyed and beginning to become angry. He groaned, exasperated.

"Does Sarah have blond hair?" He pointed to the piece of blond hair Mary had seen earlier, which was on the floor now. Mary stared at the hair for a full minute before she realized what Will was trying to tell her. She looked up, a confused expression still on her face, she gave a slight raise of her eyebrows. Will responded with a small smile. The only thing she could manage to say in her state of shock was,

"How is that...even possible..." She trailed off, her mouth hanging open. Will was about to tell her everything about his day with Lyra, now that Mary had figured it out there was no point in denying it. Just as he was opening his mouth to begin his story Mary turned her head, aware of a commotion outside in the hallway. They heard a high pitched voice talking frantically to one of the doctors presumably. Then the voice started yelling and in the next second the door burst open and a small, mousy girl tumbled through. Her huge brown eyes were filled with tears of worry and anxiety. As soon as she saw Will her expression relaxed a bit, but she still looked anxious. She practically flew across the room, her bright yellow canary demon flitting after her. When she reached Will's bed he tried to say something, but she put her finger over his lips and caressed his hair adoringly,

"Shhh, no need to say anything, I'm just glad you're ok." Sarah whispered soothingly. "I came straight from softball practice when I heard you were missing, I've been helping the police search. I came right over when I heard they had found you." She continued to stroke his hair and soon found his hand and entwined their fingers. Will was feeling increasingly uncomfortable under her touch and was trying to squirm away without her noticing. Mary saw his discomfort and cleared her throat. Sarah's head snapped around and she practically leapt out of her kneeling position; as if she hadn't even noticed Mary was there.

"I think Will should rest now Sarah. The doctors say the longer he rests the sooner he'll get better." Mary said firmly. Sarah was still frozen in a half standing position, it made her uneasy that someone had been watching her be so affectionate; she didn't normally display her love publically.

"Of course..." Sarah mouthed her words barely audible in her dazed state. "I'll come by and visit tomorrow if you're not already out of the hospital, ok?" Will, nodded mutely, still unable to comprehend her strange actions in the past few minutes. They had always been best friends, but it was a shallow friendship. They didn't really share their feelings, like he and Lyra did. They would talk at school or eat lunch together, but they only talked about small things. Like what teacher was good, and who got sent to the principal, stupid things like that.

It wasn't until today that he realized why they had always acted that way. Mary looked at Will, her eyebrows raised in that, 'I told you so' look. Will sighed Mary was right, there was something more between Sarah and Will. Both of them had been ignoring it for two years. They were both unconsciously waiting for something, for Will to move on. It wasn't until today that they were both made aware of their predicament, that of hidden love.


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY! I just didn't have any more ideas...then...I came up with something brilliant! So I should be updating fairly regularly know, until it ends. Sorry it took so long...I don't even know if all the people who subscribed are still keeping up...but here it is!

"Why didn't you just tell me Nelie?" Lyra inquired.

"I wasn't completely sure of my suspicions...and if I had be wrong, and I told you..."

"Ya...could have been quite a shock to me."

"But that little stunt you just pulled proved my theory." Nelie's expression turned from one of playful scorn, to concern and warning. Lyra looked at her, alarmed by her sudden change in mood,

"What is it Nelie? Is something wrong?"

"Do have any idea where you and Will just were?"

"No...but how did you know I was with Will?" Nelie plucked a piece of dark hair from Lyra's blouse.

"Oh.." Lyra smiled peevishly.

"Lyra, the place where you met Will, it's called a "closed space". They are extremely dangerous. I'm going to have to ask you not to use them again." Nelie warned sternly. Lyra stared at Nelie, shocked.

"I don't understand? It seemed perfectly normal to me...aside from the bumpy ride nobody was hurt." Nelie shook her head

"You don't understand Lyra...I used to use a closed space. Not that long ago..." Nelie trailed off. Lost in thought. He face had turned to one of guilt, and loss. "Please, just promise me that you won't go back. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did." Lyra looked a Nelie quizzically.

"But...what about Will, I won't be able to see him again...I can't Nelie, I have to go back-

"NO, Lyra you can't, I don't think I can handle loosing you too, you're the only thing left in this world for me." Nelie was desperate now. A tear slid down her face and she briskly wiped it away. Lyra looked at her, dismayed at her sudden distress.

"Alright...I promise. I don't know what you've been through, but I've never seen you cry before, so it must have been horrible...I won't go again. I'll...just have to live with not seeing him, like I've done for the past three years." Lyra sighed and gave Nelie a weak smile. Nelie suddenly embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Lyra, I don't know how I would live without you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The forest

When Lyra woke it was still raining outside. Through the hollow of the tree she could just make out the red mushroom that would soon guide her home. The rain wasn't heavy and there was no wind. She carefully lifted herself from Will's lap as he snored softly and pushed herself off from the blanket of pine needles. As quietly as possible, she lifted herself out of the hollow tree and into the sprinkle of rain. As she looked up, she could barely make out the tops of the gargantuan trees that made up the forest. It reminded her of the world that she had met Mary in; the one with the strange wheeled deer. She smiled remembering the time when she and Will first kissed under the canopy of the forest.

Had it really been a whole week since they had arrived in this place? At first they were both surprised to be at a completely different location than the last time they had met. Then it had taken over an hour to find each other in the lush undergrowth of the forest. Luckily they had both thought to mark the spot where they had landed so they would be able to find their way back.

It had been time well spent. Will and Lyra had spent the days swimming in the creek, hiking the forests and mapping out the area in case they landed here next time. But Lyra still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell Will about Jason. She felt guilty keeping secrets from him. Then again it seemed that he too was hiding something from her. He would look as if he were about to say something, then turn away abruptly. Since today was their last day she had decided to tell him no matter what.

Then Lyra suddenly realized she had been gripping the bark of the burnt tree that had created the hollow they slept in. She slowly removed her hand to find a thick layer of charcoal on her palm. She brushed it off swiftly with a towel that she had hung on a tree to dry. Only to realize that it had started to rain again. As she was folding the towel she glanced down towards the stream about 30 yards away and made out Pan and Kirjava cleaning themselves in the water. She had finally built up the strength to tell him and was turning to go back in the shelter when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Lyra, I have something to tell you." Lyra jumped back not expecting Will to be awake. He gazed at her looking serious, but also nervous.

"Will, I didn't think you were up yet." Lyra exclaimed trying to hide the fact that he had snuck up on her deep in thought. Will's tense composure lightened,

"You know I wake up every time I feel that you've left. It's like a sixth sense. I know you're gone even though I'm asleep." Lyra looked down at her hands, worried that what she was about to say might forever change their relationship.

"I can't put it off for any longer Will. I have to say it now before I lose the nerve." Lyra's voice shook with every word. Will took her hand,

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." Lyra pulled her hand away and told him about Jason. She told him everything; about how they had become good friends. How they had become maybe, _more_, than friends. The whole scene where Jason had confessed to her. The whole time she talked as fast as she could, not once looking at Will's face. She was deathly afraid that he would be mad, or worse, hurt. When she finally finished the silence was so unbearable that she had to look up. He was...smiling? No, that couldn't be right...

"Lyra, what if I told you I was in the same situation. What if I told you, that I had a friend much like Jason." Lyra stared at him in shock. Then she hugged him and whispered in his ear,

"No matter what Jason is to me, I'll always love you. You're the only one I could ever _truly_ love." Will stroked her hair.

"Lyra, it's ok. I think we both knew something like this would happen. If it weren't for this...what did you call it?"

"Closed space." Lyra told him, a pang went through her as she thought of Nelie.

"Right, well we probably would have moved on and started seeing other people. But even if that did happen, I could never love anyone like I love you Lyra." She started crying into his chest. She was so relieved that he hadn't been mad. She was even more thrilled that he knew exactly what she was going through. Will took her hands and gently pulled her away from him.

"This is our last day together, let's make it the best one yet." He smiled, rubbing her hands together. Some of the soot was still left and it rubbed off onto Will's hands. As they made their way down to the river and saw their daemons playing in the water they laughed and joined hands, content to spend one last day together in the magical forest. As Lyra was washing her hands in the crystal clear water she watched Pan weasel around in the water trying to escape from Kirjava's playful grasp. Will was sitting on a nearby log whistling a joyful tune.

Something was wrong. Lyra stared at the water in front of her. At first she looked beyond the surface of the water to the rocks below. Then her eyes refocused and she stared at the clear mirror like surface of the water. Except, it wasn't mirror like in one way; there were no reflections. At all. The surface of the water was a silvery blanket with no reflections.

Pan and Kirjava stopped playing, as they noticed Lyra staring aghast at the stream. Will stopped whistling and came to sit next to Lyra. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw it too. He gasped,

"It wasn't like that yesterday was it?" Will tore his gaze away from the silvery layer. Lyra shook her head mutely. A million thoughts were crowding into her head all at once. Is this what Nelie meant? Is the world morphing? Will it completely disappear? We have to get out. Now. But Will? I won't be able to see him again. Is it time that destabilizes the worlds? If we see each other again how can we be sure that we'll have the same amount of time?

"Lyra!" Will was yelling her name, a panicked expression on his face. He reached for her hand. A sensation went through Lyra that almost made her hurl. Will's hand had passed through hers like she herself was a ghost. Will stared at his hand, scared and shocked.

"We have to get out of here...This is what Nelie warned me about." Lyra whispered in a small terrified voice.

"Lyra, what's going on, who's Nelie?" Will's voice was fast and high pitched with worry. Lyra snapped out of her dazed state and motioned for Will and the daemons to follow her.

"She's a witch. She warned me about the closed space being dangerous. She told me not to come back, but I had to, I had to see you." Lyra was talking in a rushed tone, her voice was pleading with Will.

"You knew this would happen?" Will asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." Lyra said meekly.

"Lyra, you should have told me. The last thing I want is for you to risk your life just to see me. Will's voice was rising.

"Will, please. You would have done the same thing!" Lyra defended herself.

"That's different." Lyra gasped,

"Why?! Because I'm just a weak girl? But since you're a boy that makes it ok?" Lyra's voice began to rise as they both broke into a sprint up the bank to the hollow tree.

"Sorry, sorry, I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. But right now we need to worry about getting out of here." Lyra calmed down.

"You're right you-" Will cut her off pointing at a tree branch in front of her. Lyra looked up just in time for the branch to pass right through her face. She vomited immediacy. Will tried to help her up and clean her face but he was afraid that his hands would pass right through her and bring on the nauseating sensation again. Lyra coughed,

"Alright we'll go to your spot-"

"Lyra, there's no "we" your spot is right by the tree there's no reason for you to come with me." They stopped as they reached the mushroom that marked Lyra's place.

"But...how will I know that you've made it..."

"Don't worry Lyra, I'll make it, I have to if either of us is going to get back." Lyra nodded and tried not to cry. Will reached for her face, then thought better of it. He had a pained look on his face.

"I have to go now if I'm going to have any chance Lyra."

"We have to come back one more time, I can't leave you like this." Lyra cried as Will stared making his way deeper into the forest.

"No, it's too risky we-"

"Tuesday at 5:00, be there..." Lyra begged him then she added in a heart-wrenching voice, "Please!" Will didn't respond, he kept walking, not wanting Lyra to see the tears running down him face.

He could almost see it. The blue mushroom was almost distinguishable beneath the thick foliage of the forest. It was as if his feet were moving in slow motion. He looked back over his shoulder to see Lyra, her hair was billowing out around her in the wind. Pan rested on her shoulder. He looked down at his side at Kirjava who gave him a worried look,

"Will, hurry there isn't much time left!" Will smiled back at Lyra,

"What do you mean, we have plenty of time." Will retorted. Kirjava gave him an unbelieving look and pushed on could see the mushroom now. But instead of feeling relieved by its presence he felt panicked. He had to get there now. He wasn't going fast enough. faster, Faster, FASTER!

He reached the mushroom and turned on the spot, expecting to see Lyra's body move up towards the sky and back to her world. Instead he watched as her smiling face dissipated into the world around her, completely vanishing from existence. Then he was engulfed in darkens.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The blue mushroom

Will woke on Tuesday morning screaming awake from the same nightmare he had had the two previous nights in a row. All he could see was the blue mushroom. Had he reached it in time? Or had Lyra really faded into the forest and been lost forever? Like in his dream? He had no choice now but to go back to the bench and wait for Lyra to send him turning over in the darkness until he hit the ground of some unknown world. But would she come? Or was she trapped in some limbo? He couldn't live the rest of his life not knowing, he would rather die. He had to go. He knew it was dangerous, but Lyra was right they couldn't part ways with the last time they had seen each other. Panicked and scared. Even if it was only for a minute, it would be better than nothing.

Will sighed and got dressed for school. Breakfast was ready when he got to the table. His mother gave him a concerned look,

"Will, you woke up screaming again this morning, is everything all right?" Will forced a smile on his face and reassured his mom that everything was fine, he just had a bad dream.

Lyra hit the ground in front of the bench with unpleasant force. Luckily she landed on her hands and knees so she only had a few scrapes. She rolled over on her back for a few seconds to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and pictured Will's face in her mind. She might never see him again.

As Lyra opened her eye's she saw an owl perched in a tree. It "hooed" at her and then fled. Lyra sat up straight and stared after the owl. They didn't have owls in this part of England? Realization hit Lyra like a splash of cold water. She started running through the streets after the owl. She found herself taking an all too familiar route back to her dorm. She cursed herself for being so foolish. She should have checked to see if she was being followed.

When Lyra entered the dorm Nelie was in a state of bitter anger. She was pacing the room kicking anything in her path while she made obscene motions with her arms. All the while muttering to herself. Lyra stepped into the room with her eyes cast downward at her shoes. Nelie confronted her as soon as the door closed.

"LYRA! I told you not to do it! You're just lucky you made it out alive! Let's just hope that Will was as lucky!" Nelie yelled in a shrill high pitched voice. Lyra looked up startled at this last statement.

"What do you mean? Will must have made it in time if I got back." Lyra speculated as Nelie shook her head.

"Lyra, you just don't understand. It's no guarantee that he made it-" She was interrupted by Lyra.

"How do you know?" Lyra was becoming angry at Nelie for suggesting such things. Nelie looked up at Lyra, hurt by her skepticism.

"I know, because I lost a loved one in the same way." Lyra gasped staring at her, confused.

"Yes, about three years ago, just before the end of the war. I was fighting when I slipped into a hole that led to this world. I've been trapped here ever since, unable to get back to my people." Nelie had a distant shimmer in her eyes as she recollected her story.

"My love from my world was able to survive the war and went back to our home. We had a "special place" much like you and Will do. It was on the outskirts of our village in a flowered meadow. In the middle was an oddly shaped rock. We used to sit on it as children and play and talk for hours." Nelie took a shaking breath and continued.

"One day I felt the same sensation you have felt while on the bench in the park. I was in the meadow, curled up on the rock when I transported to a tropical jungle world. He was there too. We decided to stay, forever. Neither of us had anything to go back to in our respective worlds. His family and most of the clan was dead. And I was trapped in an unfamiliar world." Nelie stopped, trying to hold back her tears. Lyra moved to comfort her but she brushed her away coldly.

"When the world started to fade, and us along with it we had to get back. Luckily he was smart enough to suggest going back to the spots we had appeared. His, was under a tree that had a vine of purple flowers which we were already standing under. He told me to run back to the stream a few hundred feet away. It was out of the jungle, on the beach. While I was running I could see him standing on the edge of the forest under his tree, waiting. Just before I reached the stream I fell over a rock. I got up hastily and reached the stream in a few more strides. But I was too late. As I turned to get one last look at him, I watched his body wink out of existence as I was wisped up to the sky." Nelie wasn't crying anymore. She was looking even more angry than before.

Lyra stood, aghast, unable to respond. Nelie stared at Lyra for a minute, then turned away shaking her head.

"I've never been able to forgive myself Lyra. If I had been faster he would have survived. It's my fault that he's dead." Nelie sat on the edge of the bed. Lyra followed and she allowed her to put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Nelie, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Maybe if you had told me sooner I wouldn't have been stupid enough to go back and risk both of our life's." Nelie looked down at her hands, deep in thought. When she looked up again her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry Lyra. I shouldn't have been so mad at you. The truth is, I was just so worried about you. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back. And you're the only friend here I have." She took Lyra's hand in hers and smiled through her tears. Lyra couldn't return her smile. She still had to tell Nelie that she was going back. She quickly averted her gaze away and tried to think of how to tell her. Nelie noticed her aversion and her smile faded instantly.

"Lyra...you can't seriously be thinking of going back...not after what I'm sure you just experienced."

"I have to go back Nelie. I told Will I would wait for him one more time. The way we parted...we didn't get to settle things between us. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing that he might think I'm dead!" Nelie sighed.

"You told him about Jason didn't you?" Lyra nodded, "Oh, alright, but you have to promise to stay no more than an hour. I don't know how long the world you end up in will remain stable this time." Lyra beamed and hugged her,

"Thank you so much Nelie, I can imagine how hard it must be to watch me disappear into the unknown and not know if I'll come back alive. But I promise I will." Nelie hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go.

Lyra went through school that day in a daze. She let Nelie do all the work in her biology class during the lab. She couldn't seem to concentrate. All she could think about was how she was going to manage to say goodbye to Will for a second time. She was in so much distress that she even considered not going back to this world again. She knew what would happen, but it was almost impossible to bear the thought of losing Will again. But Lyra knew Will would never let her do that, even if she had her mind set on it. He would tie her to the spot while he went to his and transported her back.

A small smile broke across Lyra's face at the thought. On the other side of her astronomy class Jason was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She hadn't realized she was gazing in his direction. He must have gotten the wrong idea when she had smiled his way.

Behind Lyra, Nelie was observing the little exchange between the two. Lyra's head turned away quickly. Her smile had turned to a frown and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She couldn't tell if the blush was from thinking about Will or Jason's relentless staring. He was concerned about her, this much she could tell.

Nelie too, was worried about Lyra. She wasn't sure that she could be happy again after another separation. But what Lyra didn't realize was even if Will really was something unique, someone who could never be replaced; there were still people in this world that loved her. She did, Jason did, her professors admired her for her cleverness, even their dorm leader took a liking to her.

Lyra didn't realize that she was well loved in her little college world, she had a home here.

When Mr. Pigott dismissed the class, Nelie rushed over to Jason. He seemed surprised that she had come over to talk to him.

Lyra approached them tentatively, her expression was one of extreme loneliness and dejection. Nelie patted her shoulder and told her to go on to the dorm, she needed to talk with the professor and Jason about a project. She managed a meek smile towards her professor on the way out. Who raised his eyebrows in a question towards Nelie. Lyra was always in good spirits and he was concerned about her recent behavior. Nelie motioned for him to come over to her and Jason.

Nelie was fast at work explaining something to the two of them. It looked like she was giving direction to some place, then she pointed at the watch on her wrist. The two nodded and the group separated, Nelie seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. She rushed down the hallway in the opposite direction of the drom.

It was the last time he would get to see her. Ever. It was bad enough that he had to go through it once, but he never imagined that it would happen again. Even so, the past week had been memorable despite its bittersweet ending. At first he had been unhappy that Lyra had obligated him to meet her again, now that they knew the risks it didn't seem worth it. Then again they had parted in a hurry with no last words or kisses. And he had realized that he still had one last thing to say to her. He needed to make sure that she would move on after they parted. She couldn't live in the past forever. There are more opportunities that should be taken, there are other people out there that love her. However much it pained him to say it, it was true. The same was true for him too.

It was four o' clock when he boarded the bus to go downtown to the garden. Plenty of time for him to walk leisurely to the gardens from the bus stop, more time to think of what to say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: A last goodbye

Lyra sat down on the bench under the shade of a willow tree and the company of the tulips and glanced at the clock tower across the street. Five minutes until 5. She sighed and fidgeted, wanting to see Will for the last time, but at the same time dreading it. She knew what she was going to say, she had even practice on Pan, much to his annoyance. He looked up at her now from her lap, worried as usual.

"Oh, Pan stop it, everything is going to be fine!" Lyra exclaimed patting his head.

Pan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "How do you know the world won't start collapsing immediately?"

Lyra took a deep breath, "I don't but this is our last chance to set things right and part for good." She choked on the last words, holding back tears. Pan snuggled closer to her and they waited in silence until the vortex took them into a new world.

Will landed on his back looking up at the milky-way. He blinked, sat up and discovered he was on the top of a small hill that was covered in long grass and wild flowers that were swishing in the wind. He saw a good sized boulder a little ways off and headed towards it, keeping an eye out for Lyra.

As he sat on top of the boulder he heard a trickle of water and realized that there was a spring bubbling from beneath the rock. He laid his head back on his hands and gazed at the stars, thinking that there couldn't have been a better place for their last meeting. He started as he felt a weight on his chest.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" Will laughed.

"I've had years of practice." Lyra joked and kissed his forehead. She hesitated, her body poised over his as her hair draped down around him, enveloping them in their own private world. She giggled at the irony. A flash of pain flashed across Will's face and Lyra's smile faltered and she sat up, pulling Will with her. He stroked her face, as if it was the most delicate, beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then he ran his fingers gently through her hair until his hand rested on her shoulder.

Her eyes had closed under his calming touch and he pulled her towards him until her head rested on his chest, just under his chin.

"I love you. I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what." Will whispered into her ear. She shivered from the cold wind and hugged him closer, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too Will. And I will never love anyone else, I promise you that. I've caused you enough pain already, so I promise to only ever love you and no one else." Her hands clenched at his shirt as she held back tears. Will reached around and gently unwound her fingers from his clothes and pushed her shoulders back so he could see her face.

"No." Will's voice came out faint and pained.

"No? what do you mean no?" Lyra shook her head, confused.

"You have to move on Lyra, you can't live in the past fore-"

"But I can't! I don't want to love anyone but you Will, not ever!" Lyra's voice rose and cracked a tear finally broke through. Will took her hands and pleaded with her,

"It's my last request of you, please! I want you to move on and have a life without me, be happy don't let me hold you back." Lyra stared at him as more tears streamed down her face. She was unable to hold back the sobs that now racked her body.

"How can you bare to think of me with anyone-"

"I can't!" Will interrupted her, the pain was clear in his voice, "but I love you too much to be the thing holding you back from happiness. As painful as it will be, it would be worth it if you were really happy." Will dropped her hands and looked up at the stars willing his tears not to come. He listened to Lyra trying to control her sobs as he watched a shooting star spin past the moon.

"Alright..." Will looked down surprised,

"Alright?"

"On one condition, you promise to do the same. I couldn't live with myself if I moved on and you didn't..." She trailed off, gazing across the plain. He studied her for a while and finally nodded his head,

"I promise." Lyra's glazed eyes came back into focus as she took in his tightly controlled face. She hadn't realized until now that he had really loved her this much. She had always thought she was the one who loved him the most, who would give up any and everything to have him. But now she knew that the real sign of true love was the willingness to do anything to make the other happy, even at the cost of her own happiness.

A smile broke across her face, and more tears streaked her cheeks as she leaned in and rested her forehead on his,

"But, no matter what, I'll always love you, even if I end up with someone else, you were my first love." Will pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her one last time. They lost themselves in the scent of each other, of the soft brush of their lips together, of the tickle of Lyra's hair. Will pulled her into his lap and hugged her as close as he could without hurting her. He wanted to remember the way she fit into the curve of his neck and the flat of his chest. Her light hair under his chin. Her figures traced the lines of his cheek bone and then his collar bone until they came to rest over his heart, where she put her palm flat against his heart and could feel it racing under her touch. They both smiled content and together if only for a minute.

Slowly Will lifted Lyra and set her down in the tall grass beside the rock. His hand lingered in hers until they both turned and their fingertips slid apart. Neither looked back, they both knew how much more painful it would be if they actually said goodbye and then attempted to pull away. It was best left this way. With the warmth of each other still felt on their skin, and no more tears, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Epilogue

Once she landed, she immediately got up and started walking in a daze in the direction she thought the dorm was. She was trying not to think, about anything. She turned the corner of the garden path and tripped on the brick border. A strong hand caught her and she looked up into the eyes of...Mr. Pigott? Lyra snapped out of her haze and blinked, scanning the clearing she had stumbled into.

Beside her teacher, she saw Jason and a little ways back was Nelie. But the whole clearing was filled. The baker a stout elderly women, waddled up and offered her a warm pastry and a cup of coffee. The mail man that delivered to her dorm, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Two of her friends from across the hall ran up and hugged her. A nun, who took a fancy to her as a child smiled reassuringly and took her hands. Just a small group of people she knew. Nelie cleared her throat,

"We're all here, Lyra, because we care for you. And we were worried about you. Will isn't the only person who loves you." Lyra Stared around open mouthed at the kindness that surrounded her. She was unable to speak.

"Lyra." Jason was standing in front of her now and taking her hands. At first she thought to pull away, but was comforted by his warm voice and touch. "I can't imagine what you've been through tonight, but we're all here for you whenever you need us." He looked back nervously at Nelie who gave him a discrete thumbs up. Lyra was too enthralled by the presentation to notice. She nodded her head and again took in her company. She cried, and laughed and smiled all at once and the tension and worry evaporated from everyone's face.

"Thank you all so much for coming here. I can only guess that Nelie put this together?" She smiled at her best friend and winked at her, a promise to repay her later. Then she looked back up at Jason, who had a cautious expression towards her. Nelie quietly motioned for everyone to follow her out.

Jason and Lyra remained and stood awkwardly apart, not sure of the other.

"Jason..." Lyra began

"Yes?" He inclined his head,

"I need time to put all this behind me. And I think I need more than one good friend by my side..." He nodded slowly

"So can I count on you to just be my friend for a while longer, take it slowly at first?" Lyra thought he would say no, but when he looked at her, he seemed pleased.

"Yes, I think I can manage a bit longer, for you." He started to draw her into a hug, but hesitated waiting for her to resist, he cradled her head against him. She sighed relishing the warmth of a friend who cared for her.

Will got home just after the sun had set. The lights in his house were off, which normally he would have registered as strange, but he was caught up in reliving his last moments with Lyra that he didn't even pay attention when the door opened before him. It wasn't until a blast of confetti hit him in the face and Sarah jumped at him yelling "Happy Birthday!" that he realized anything was out of the ordinary.

Sarah hugged him timidly, unsure of herself. Until Will embraced her and smiled as he glanced over her shoulder at the huge chocolate cake in the center of a confetti strewn table. He drew Sarah away and held her slim shoulders at arm's length. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"I know you've been waiting a long time for me, but you might have to wait a bit longer, ok?" Will hoped it would be enough for her, and he tried to look sincere as she watched him skeptically. Finally she nodded her head and pulled him towards the cake table,

"But it better not be too long, or I might fall in love with somebody else." Sarah smiled at him over her shoulder as Will's mom lit the cake and the chorus of "Happy Birthday" filled the room.


End file.
